Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of connecting device, and more particularly, relates to a method of connecting device adapted to an interactive whiteboard system and a host device thereof.
Description of Related Art
With advancement of network technology and electronic products, screen sharing technologies, such as WiFi display, AirPlay, Wireless Display (WiDi) and Miracast for WiFi display, are gradually popularized in various electronic devices with audio/video functions. In general, aforementioned screen sharing technologies allow users to synchronously display frame data of any electronic device on the other electronic devices. Further, some of the screen sharing technologies are even capable of allowing one electronic device to synchronously display frame data from multiple electronic devices.
A conventional whiteboard system often needs to provide specific frame data via a user device for a plurality of users nearby, and also needs to manage a plurality of user devices. US patent publication number 20120311119 discloses a remote management method and a remote management system, in which a plurality of user devices are connected to a host device to execute a specific application on the host device, and a manager device is connected to the host device to manage the user devices connected to the host device. Based on aforementioned conventional art, the whiteboard system is capable of sharing obtained frame data to all the users nearby, and effectively managing the user devices in the system.
However, when adding a new user device to the conventional whiteboard system, a user usually needs to execute a related process (e.g., a scanning process) manually on the host device or on the user device. Further, in the case where multiple user devices are to be added to the whiteboard system at different time points, the related process must be executed manually and separately at the different time points. Clearly, the conventional whiteboard system is more time-consuming and inconvenient in terms of usage.